


Curious Quat

by Talliya



Series: Cocktail Friday [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Fluff, GW Valentine's Event 2019, M/M, Snark, V-day dates, Valentine's Day, really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Quatre takes his new boyfriend on a date for Valentine's Day.





	Curious Quat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Feb 15, 2019 photo prompt from gwcocktailfriday, and for the GW Valentine's Event 2019.

Heero hadn’t known what to expect when his new boyfriend had suggested they go out on the town for Valentine’s Day of all days. But, this was not it.

They were seated at a posh gentlemen's club, courtesy of Quatre's family name and club membership, cherub angels floating above their heads, bows taunt with heart tipped arrows. The lighting was all flickering candle light, which made the menu nearly impossible to read in Heero’s opinion, and seeing some of the prices he was sure there was a reason for that.

“Remember, don’t worry about prices. I suggested this date, so I’m paying for everything. Get whatever you want.” Quatre beamed at him from across the small round table.

Heero’s insides melted. He would willingly kill to keep that smile on Quatre’s face. He hadn’t realize just how affected by that boyish grin he’d been during the wars, he’d been more intent on following orders and bringing about peace for everyone. Now though, they were older, and Quatre still had that boyish grin, even with the full beard - which Heero found VERY attractive, but he’d never admit it. He hoped, however, that no one would give him a reason to kill them to keep Quatre’s smile in place.

He nodded his head, giving the blonde a small smile back, “If you say so.” Then he went back to looking over the menu for a drink and appetizer that sounded good.

When the waiter came by Quatre ordered a Cran-Raspberry Spritzer and some Fig Puff Pastry Roses and Heero order a Maki Mary and Sushi. Heero smiled over at his boyfriend reaching across the table to tangle their fingers together.

“So, are you planning on telling me why you picked here of all places to spend Valentine’s Day?” Heero rose a brow at him.

Quatre ducked his head a blush staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Well, I do know that the food and drink here is good. And they do floor shows, though I wasn’t entirely sure if you’d be into that. They also have private rooms, either for private shows, or just private ‘fun’.” He gulped, “I um, mostly, just wanted to try the spritzer I ordered. Apparently they use a different syrup on Valentine’s Day than they normally do, and I’m curious.”

Heero chuckled and squeezed his fingers, “Ahh, don’t you know that curiosity killed the Quat?”

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” Quatre gave him a look.

When their drinks and appetizers arrived Heero gave Quatre a look, now pleased that his own drink wasn’t so... decorative. Thought the cranberries and raspberries on the the stirring rod were honestly a nice touch. That half the glass was filled with whipped cream however... he could do without. Though, he was sure it made Quatre’s night. He watched as the blonde took a swallow, blue eyes widening.

“Strawberry syrup. Usually the drink is just raspberry vodka and cranberry juice, some sparkling wine or just soda water to make it bubbly. This is rather good, whipped cream and all. Wanna taste?” Quatre held the glass out to him in invitation.

Heero shook his head, stood and leaned over the table, kissing Quatre deeply. “Yeah, it tastes good.” He sat back down, proud of the mixture of happiness and shock on Quatre’s face, and even prouder that other men were no longer staring at _his_ man anymore.

Quatre ducked his head a bit, cutely biting the inside of his cheek while Heero took a swallow of his own drink. He nearly choked on it. The flavor was direct contrast to Quatre’s sweet one. He coughed, “Don’t try this after that.”

He quickly stuffed a sushi roll in his mouth, cooling it from the spice of his drink. The burn of the alcohol was nothing in comparison to the spice. It was delicious, but after the sticky sweetness of Quatre’s drink, and Quatre, it was a bit much.

Quatre chuckled at him, “You gonna live over there?”

Heero coughed again, a grin splitting his face, “Yeah, I’m good. It’s delicious, just, spicy.”

Quatre shook his head at him and ate one of his pastries, more sugar. Heero wasn’t sure how or why they got along as well as they did when they were such opposites in nearly everything. Sure he’d heard the opposites attracted, but he figured they were pushing even those boundaries. And he was glad they were.

They enjoyed their drinks and appetizers, eventually sharing them, and more kisses. They stuck around to watch the floor show, a sappy run of The Love Bug done by a cast of superb Drag Queens. They made out for most of it.

Heero felt like a total sap as Quatre walked him home, his stomach in knots and his heart fluttering. They got to his door and he turned to the blonde, “Thanks for this Quatre, it was fun. And the food and drink _were_ really good.”

Quatre smirked, “They were, you taste better though.” Quatre leaned in and kissed him breathless before stepping away, “I’ll see you later Zero-One.”

He winked and waved as he swayed down the hallway, Heero shook his head and watched his ass unashamed, “Sure thing, Zero-Four.”

He could hear Quatre’s laughter drift up from the stairwell until the door slid shut. He finally unlocked his door and went inside. As Valentine’s Day went, this had definitely been the best.


End file.
